


Chapter 15: `auana Oli - Post-Script: Kahiko

by PaxDuane



Series: Alola Family -- Legends and All [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Riley is the child of Tapu Fini and Xerneas, Satoshi is the child of Tapu Koko and Lugia, hanging out with gods, names are important, probably inaccurate depictions of Hawaiian traditional clothing, probably inaccurate depictions of hula, what do we say to the god of death? sorry you had to see that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/pseuds/PaxDuane
Summary: Dance is one of the greatest offerings to the gods of Alola.OrOld and New collide in a Wandering Chant.





	Chapter 15: `auana Oli - Post-Script: Kahiko

Satoshi would like to make it clear to everyone that his boyfriend is the cutest, most understanding, lovely soul ever. Instead, as the sky darkens and they chat with Satoshi’s classmates, he just wraps his arms around Hau’s waist and settles his chin on the other boy’s shoulder.

Mallow is teasing them, of course. Their kikepa match, inversions of each other. He’s a bit surprised he managed to get Hau in the mainly red pattern instead of the orange he’s always been more attached to. The blue and yellow patterning seems to make up for it, somehow.

His own kikepa is pale blue with heavy yellow patterning and lines of red, pink, and purple. Hau chose the colors and intensity.

He’s really blessed that his boyfriend is taking the whole “son of two gods” better than Satoshi is. Especially when one of those gods, plus Kapu-Bulu, message them in an attempt to get them to spend some of the Four Islands Festival with them.

They manage to detach themselves from their friends, everyone but Kiawe really and _including_ Gladion, in a way that doesn’t seem like they’re about to go off and do stuff where no one can see. It’s kind of sad they don’t get to watch Mallow and Lana attempt to teach Lillie, dressed in a flowery white muumuu to match Lana’s blue one in contrast to Mallow’s flared green pa`u rider dress, how to preform hula ‘auana.

Seeing his makuakāne looking like a human is shocking. He’s still pretty recognizeable, with the shock of yellow and orange hair that falls down his back in a long mowhawk and his night-black skin. Kapu-Bulu, too, has that same night-black skin that’s a few shades darker than Kiawe’s. Both are wearing kikepa patterned like their shields and have slashes of white, something that could be mistaken for paint on a night like this, where they do in their true forms. Bulu has a full on septum piercing and striking white hair that’s buzzed close to his skull, no hat in sight. Both of them have the colored eye patterns, too, which are a little harder to hide.

And their eyes are bright sky blue with a red flash lighting up the horizon between sky and sea. The same color as when they’re in their true forms.

But no one is looking closely at anyone tonight.

Bulu is the one to present them with their shaved ice, grinning genially and pointing out a free spot on the beach.

His makuakāne is quiet, inspecting everything from Satoshi and Hau to everyone around them. Finally, he smiles.

It’s really fucking weird.

“You two look good. I assume that’s Hau’s fault.”

“Hala’s actually,” Satoshi retorts. “Though Hau and I got to choose color and pattern.”

Kapu-Kokeku snorts. “Your friends are dancing ‘auana.”

“Yeah,” Hau says, coming out of his shaved ice. “Mallow and Lana both learned as kids and had an easier time with ‘auana than kahiko. I was in the same class as Mallow and had the opposite problem.”

“Kahiko, ‘aunana?” Satoshi asks.

“They’re the basic types of hula,” Hau explains. “Kahiko is traditional. ‘auana is influenced by cultures from other regions. I’ve danced kahiko a couple times for stuff Tutu has led. I like wearing kikepo better than malo, though, so I’ve mostly been able to say ‘nope sorry’ since I had my last growth spurt.”

Bulu smiles too, at that. “Dancing malo aren’t that bad, are they?”

Hau grimaces, but it’s a little less of a grimace than when its something he really hates and he wiggles his hand in the air. “I should really go back to classes again, at this point,” he explains. “I’m out of practice by nows.”

“Maybe you could do it for my birthday,” Satoshi teases.

Hau’s eyes go wide. “That’s coming up soon, isn’t it? There’s no way I could do hula ai kahiko for your birthday, god or not.”

“You could dance ‘auana, though,” Bulu points out. “Just a little practice and you’d be ready for that. And you could probably convince your friends to join you, so it won’t be out of place.”

Hau grimaces and glances at Satoshi and Kapu-Kokeku, who are both grinning.

“ʻanakala, stop teasing him,” Satoshi finally says, swinging an arm over Hau’s shoulder. “I’d rather have, like, a normal party that doesn’t imply to my friends that I’m anything more than just cat-nip for Legendary pokemon.”

Kokeku makes an “oof” sounding huff. Then, he slaps his brother on his shoulder. “Bulu, lets wrestle. We haven’t done that in a while.” He points to where a group of people have made a make-shift ring. “It’ll be fun, trying to pretend while we do something like that.”

Bulu hums. “It has been awhile. We should all get together and go all out, soon. And!” He turns to Satoshi. “We can teach the littlest Kapu how it goes, safely.”

Satoshi blinks. “What, what?”

“You and Riley have, in all technicality,” Kokeku says, “Islands of your own. They’re uninhabited and require a lot less work. They already existed, but they’re your birthright.”

Hau’s eyes go wide. “Which ones? I want to visit Satoshi’s island!”

Kokeku puts a finger to his cheek, thinking, then points off into the distance of the sea towards the treasure island. “That one is Satoshi’s. Riley’s is just off Poni.”

Satoshi pauses. That island, that “treasure island” that provides so much to people and pokemon, is his? His to protect, of course.

“Wait, if he’s a Kapu does that mean he has a name for that?” Hau asks.

Satoshi had not considered that.

“Lugia named him Arashi, I named him Ino,” Kokeku explained. “Satoshi, Ash, Arashi, Ino.”

“Ino is for storm, isn’t it,” Satoshi says, knowing full well what Arashi means.

“Yup,” Hau confirms. “Or, at least a pronunciation of `ino. Just like Kokeku is an onomatopoeia for a rooster crowing, and roosters crow for storms and daybreak as well as being aggressive animals. Bulu is a word for bull, of course, like a male Tauros. Tetefu comes from a way of writing butterfly in Kantonese and Johtonese, for some reason.”

“Don’t question Tetefu,” Bulu advises. “She thinks it sounds more mature than the other option.”

“The other option?” Satoshi asks.

“Lele,” Kokeku says. “From the Alolan word for butterfly. She’s the life and transformation deity, so. Versus Xerneas who is just the Life deity.”

“And Rehire also comes from a Kantonese-Johtonese word, right?” Hau asks. “For Fin.”

Bulu nods, “Yes, she likes it better than Fini which was the other option. Because she is sometimes considered the Death deity. She is, somewhat, but Riley more so.”

“Riley has other names too, right?” Satoshi asks.

“Of course,” Kokeku says. “Like we’d let you have only one name…That would be asking for trouble.” He nods to the wrestling ring then, which is currently empty. “Bulu, come on, it’s free. Let’s do this.”

And Hau and Satoshi spend the rest of the night watching the two Kapu wrestle, holding tight to each other and wondering.

***

“Hi Mom,” Riley says, coughing once Kapu-Rehire (in human form) has let him out of a tense, tight hug.

“Makuahine,” she corrects. “Your Mom is your human mother. Xerneas is your Mère.”

“Wow Riley, Arceus lets you have three moms?” Riley says under his breath.

Kapu-Rehire chuckles and takes his arm, leading him away to a less populated part of the beach. Then she turns from the water’s edge to gesture to the island before them. “This is my Island. Mine to care for, mine to protect.”

Riley turns with her, seeing the same Poni Island he’s seen all day. Then, his makuahine touches his arm and it all lights up, glowing with energy. The energy of water, of the deep sea, and of the edge.

“I watch over this island,” his makuahine says quietly, “And I can give others the ability to see across the veil of death with my mists. I guard the edge between life and death. I am where hope comes to die, because my power is only over the emotions. You, though… You can cross that edge, control it. Your mists could bring back the dead, kill the living, heal those on the edge or push the healthy to it. You’re young, so you’ll only to the ‘good’ at first. But one day, you’ll see what it means and why you have these abilities.”

Riley stares at her, trying to comprehend what she’s saying.

“Your cousin controls the storms, he is a force of nature that is external. You are a force of nature that is internal. Everything dies, after all,” Kapu-Rehire says, a soft smile on her face. “Except for us.”

“Could I change that?” Riley asks.

She hums. “Maybe, if you were angry enough. You might also be able to gift deathlessness to mortals. Pokemon and humans.” She’s looking at him out of the corner of her eyes. “Your cousin is the offspring of the passions of the sea and the sky. You are the offspring of life and death. You are, in a way, the judge. And we will all teach you, the Kapu and your Mère and all of your aunts and uncles and cousins.”

“Oh.” Riley stares at the vibrancy of Poni Island, at the glowing light of the Altar of the Sunne. “Are Satoshi and I… Are we two sides of a coin? If he’s the external storm and I’m the internal storm…”

Kapu-Rehire’s eyes widen, showing off the eye markings that are kept from her true form. “You might be right.”

They’re quiet for a minute, the Riley wrenches his arm away from her. The light disappears so quickly that everything goes dark.

“Make, Make,” he hears a voice calling. “Make, Brume, child of mine and mine love, wake up.”

His eyes fly open. Something feels…right.

No one is around them…They’re in the Ruins of Hope. Or the Temple, he thinks, looking up at the white stone covering the area, the crackling blue stones, the blue and purple cloths hanging from the ceiling.

“What…What happened?” he asks, sitting up a bit and reaching to rub his temple. He finds protrusions coming from his head. “What?”

Kapu-Rehire, in her true form, stares back at him. “Oh, my child. You activated part of your powers, so I brought you here. Your godly form is now making itself known.”

She pulls out a large mirror, which might just be her water abilities.

He stares at himself. Markings like on Xerneas have appeared on his face, on top of now Kapu-black skin, along with the now familiar eye markings on Kapu-Rehire. Peaking out from his hair, throwing it into disarray, are six antlers, three branching out on each side. They’re pale gold, with blue jewels that pulse with aura, and they have scaled webbing stretching between them like a crown.

“Why does this look…right?” he asks.

“Probably for a similar reason to why you only woke when I called all three of your names,” his makuahine says.

“All…Three?”

“When Riley wasn’t working I called you Make, as in Kapu-Make, which is your name as an honorary Kapu. Brume, then, which is the name Xerneas gave you. The more names you have, as a god, the more protected you are. But it took all three for me to call you back from the edge.”

“Brume is Kalosian for mist, or twilight… So is Make Alolan for that?” Riley asks, gently touching his horns.

“No,” Kapu-Rehire. “It is the word for death, or to die. We wanted your names to encompass all of you.”

Riley takes a deep breath. “Okay, so uh. How do I turn this off?” he gestures to the symbols and the horns. “I kind of need to get back to my cousins.”

Kapu-Rehire nods and sets about teaching him.

**Author's Note:**

> Terms I found and used when researching this!  
`auana means wandering (or thereabouts) and refers to hula influenced by other cultures. Kahiko (hula ai kahiko) is the traditional means of the dance.  
Oli is a chant that accompanies a hula as an alternative to song and most often is used with hula ai kahiko.  
I chose to combine `auana and Oli as the chapter title this side story goes to as a reference to the wandering of other traditions vaguely referenced in the chapter and this story. AKA the stories told in Alola encompass more people than just the ethnically Alolan ones. 
> 
> Make, as in Riley's Kapu name, is pronounced [mah-keh].


End file.
